Memoria Cosmica
by Tornado
Summary: Recuerdos... Memorias... (Oneshoot)


**Memoria Cósmica**

_El sol brillaba descendiendo desde el cenit como ocurría desde el inicio de los tiempos... la carrera hasta el lugar lo había extenuado un poco.. mal que mal, 543 años no es una vida breve bajo ningún punto de vista, aún para un Gi es un tiempo excesivamente largo, quizás el hecho de llevar una pequeñísima parte de la simiente de Jenova en su interior tenía algo que ver en ello, sin embargo, simplemente el haber sobrevivido a la tragedia que se gestaba hace tantos años es algo que vuelve a llenar el alma de aquel anciano de hermosos sentimientos... era un niño en verdad cuando emprendió aquella extraña aventura... al principio sólo le impulsaba el deseo de venganza contra todo el mundo; es cierto, él intentaba negárselo por todos los medios a sí mismo, pero ese deseo estaba allí... la afrenta que el creía había significado la actuación de Seto, su padre, cuando debió cubrir la huida de sus seres queridos... tanto tiempo estuvo rumiando aquellos sentimientos que, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón el sabía que no conocía toda la historia, aquello se convirtió en su única verdad... hubo de pasar demasiado tiempo para que aquello fuese aclarado dentro de él.... todo gracias a el maldito Hojo.... ¡Rayos!, si él no hubiese pensado que era un espécimen interesante nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido -pensaba-.... pero también era cierto que de no haber estado allí muchos desastres habrían tenido lugar; acontecimientos en los cuales era su obligación intervenir; su corazón se lo dictó desde el momento en que cruzó por primera vez una palabra con aquella jovencita de hermosa mirada y tan dulce voz... Cuando se vieron por primera vez ella le llamó por su nombre... Nanaki... hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba así que ya pensó haber olvidado tal apelativo... el poco tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en aquel edificio le sirvió para darse cuenta de una cosa: Ella era especial, tanto que nadie aparte de él habría podido imaginarlo siquiera... La sangre de aquel joven Gi le hablaba desde tiempos inmemoriales acerca de la raza de aquella chica... quizás su mentor, Bugenhagen, tenía razón... quizás si había aún algún Cetra con vida... quizás ELLA era un Cetra_

- ¡Abuelo!... por fin te alcanzamos... ¡corres demasiado rápido!

_Una pequeña réplica del anciano jadeaba a sus pies... prontamente otra muy similar le flanqueó por el lado contrario..._

- ¡Puf!....¿esto es lo que querías que viéramos? -preguntó al recuperar el aliento el recién llegado- no veo por que te apresurabas tanto  
- Les queda tanto por aprender -dijo el viejo Nanaki sonriendo tiernamente a sus dos descendientes-.... es algo que debían ver...

_En ese momento su tono de voz cambió para replicarles con la severidad que usaba cuando les enseñaba sobre su pasado..._

- Esto es lo que sucede cuando olvidamos respetar nuestro planeta -dijo antes de proferir un sonoro rugido-

_Los dos pequeños Gis asintieron y miraron entonces hacia el valle... un grupo de aves cruzó el cielo en la misma dirección... ante sus ojos se abría una hermosa selva donde bullía todo tipo de criaturas... era un lugar hermoso, lleno de vida... más allá, una extensa pradera por la que ocasionalmente se veía correr algún chocobo... sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, esa selva no era igual a las que ellos conocían... durante su breve vida habían tenido ocasión de conocer algunos lugares en compañía de sus mayores... pero ningún lugar como el que ahora se extendía a sus pies... no lejos del Cañón Cosmo había otra selva.... en aquella selva cercana a su hogar había algo que los dos pequeños no acertaban explicar, algo que de todas formas la que veían ahora carecía..._

- Es extraño, abuelo, se ven iguales, pero este lugar no se siente como los otros  
- En eso tienes razón, pequeña Yu, y eso se debe a que este lugar no debiera ser una selva...  
- ¿¡Pero que cosas dices, abuelo!?  
- ¡Ya Seto!, deja que el abuelo se explique...  
- Este lugar..... hace mucho tiempo, era conocido como Midgar... una gran ciudad  
- ¿Ciudad?... ¿y qué es eso?  
- Eres una tonta, se ve que nunca pones atención a lo que el abuelo nos dice... ciudad es como el campamento de una tribu, pero muchas veces más grande, ¿no es cierto abuelo?  
- JAJAJAJAJA... más o menos... -luego, una vez que dió una larga mirada al valle agregó- vamos... volvamos a casa....

_Durante el viaje de regreso los recuerdos continuaron atenazando la mente del anciano... la muerte de Aeris había sido una gran pena en él... en verdad había llegado a quererla mucho... fué la primera persona que vió más allá de su apariencia en aquel lugar... y de pronto, su vida fué arrebatada.... para el grupo de combatientes fué un golpe muy duro, en particular para Cloud... no era ningún secreto el amor que ambos se tenían... sin embargo, él siempre estuvo seguro que ella sabía que ese hecho, su muerte, era lo que permitiría que el peligro que significaba para ellos la existencia de Sephiroth fuera alejado de manera definitiva... cada vez que hablaban era como si ella tratase de despedirse de él.... por su parte Nanaki sentía algo más poderoso que la voluntad de todos ellos llamando a la joven... sabía que nada ni nadie podía oponerse a aquello, no tenían ni el poder ni la sabiduría de los antiguos, sin embargo no iban a dejar que el sacrificio de su compañera fuera en vano... demasiado sufrimiento para todos era lo que el joven Gi podía ver en el futuro de todos, pero ninguno flaqueó en su empresa... ellos TENIAN que vencer... fué duro el camino que recorrieron, pero al fin todo tuvo su recompesa, y él estaba ahí para atestiguarlo_

_Había caído la noche cuando llegaron de regreso al Cañón Cosmo... unos veinte integrantes de la renaciente tribu Gi estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata junto a un igualmente reducido número de hombres, mujeres y niños... Yu y Seto corrieron donde sus padres, quienes los recibieron afectuosamente y les indicaron que fueran a quitarse la suciedad que traían encima producto del viaje para que pudieran cenar todos juntos, pero que se apresuraran o no los esperarían... Nanaki por su parte hacía lo propio en su casa.... era agradable poder llamar hogar a un sitio cualquiera... siempre que estuvieran juntos lo sentiría como tal... _

- Al fin vuelves.... empezaba a preocuparme  
- Gracias, pero he hecho el trayecto muchas veces...  
- Lo sé, pero aún te comportas como un niño impetuoso, y no quisiera que nada malo pudiera pasarte en un descuido -dijo la anciana Gi mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el cuello de Nanaki-  
- ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin tí, Fuu?  
- Lo mismo puedo decir yo... de no haber sido por tí jamás podría haber regresado  
- Entonces -dijo sonriendo-... digamos que estamos empatados... ven.... el resto debe estarnos esperando

_Todo el mundo estuvo muy animado durante la cena... el hecho que Nanaki les mostrase Midgar convertía oficialmente a los pequeños en miembros de la tribu, y el acontecimiento era celebrado por todo lo alto dentro de la tribu_

- ¡Es enooooorme! -decía el pequeño Seto-  
- Y muy extraño -corroboraba Yu-

_Pasaron así largos minutos... la conversación lentamente fué retornando a los recuerdos que se habían transmitido entre ellos desde aquella lejana época... los únicos que en verdad estuvieron allí eran Nanaki y Fuu... no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Yu preguntó_

- Abuelo... ¿qué hace tan diferente a esa selva del resto?  
- Es una historia que no creo deseen escuchar ahora -dijo Nanaki-  
- Oh!.. por favor, cuéntanos ¿si? -terció Seto-  
- Está bien, pero si se aburren no me culpen  
- Vamos, tus historias nunca nos aburren abuelo

_Fué entonce que Nanaki comenzó su relato.... todos en aquel lugar barruntaban algo de aquellos acontecimientos, pero nunca habían oído exactamente lo que había sucedido... tampoco estaban seguros de si Nanaki había participado en la antigua odisea; él había guardado esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón.... la única persona con quien los había compartido era con su compañera, Fuu, pero ella, sabiendo lo que significaban para él, había también guardado el secreto... Nanaki prefería ser recordado como patriarca de la tribu, no como miembro de aquel grupo de leyenda... no quería formar parte de los héroes que había logrado salvar aquella agónica tierra..._

- Sucedió hace mucho tiempo... antes que todos ustedes nacieran -principió-... al inicio, todas las criaturas de la tierra convivían de forma pacífica... pero con el correr de las eras, los seres humanos se fueron haciendo más fuertes... su inteligencia les daba la habilidad de acometer grandes empresas... lograban sus objetivos por medio de la cooperación mutua, y eso era algo muy bello... pero de pronto, algo sucedió que cambió el rumbo de su historia... los humanos cambiaron su forma de actuar, se volvieron crueles, despiadados... y lo más terrible de todo es que con ello enseñaron a otras razas su errada forma de ver su existencia... comenzaron a usufructuar de los que ellos consideraban inferiores, a pisotear a aquellos quienes no tenían la fuerza para oponerse.... durante mucho tiempo los humanos se habían aprovechado de la bondad de la tierra que los sustentaba... tanto que comenzaron a extraer de ella la sustancia que le brindaba su fuerza, la vida.... comenzaron a usar como energía aquello que para nosotros es sagrado... comerciaban con ella tal como comerciaban con las armas o las vidas ajenas... pasó un largo tiempo antes de que los que comandaban aquel saqueo se dieran cuenta del mal que hacían, pero aún así persistieron en su empeño... robaron, destruyeron y asesinaron todo a su paso... cuando los últimos de los antiguos intentaron hacerles ver que obraban mal, simplemente los quitaron de en medio usando las armas...

_Algo sucedió en aque lugar en esa noche... el calor de la fogata invitaba a arellanarse y escuchar las palabras de aquel viejo personaje.... la calidez y seguridad de su voz no hacían sino volver más agradable el ambiente, tanto que el resto de los habitantes del cañón habían acudido también al lugar.... la paz que imperaba en el lugar volvía el ambiente en algo familiarmente reflexivo; todos los presentes deseaban seguir oyendo el relato del jefe de la tribu Gi..._

- Luego de ello, pasaron 15 largos años... años en los que nadie en el planeta hubiera sospechado que la naciente bonanza era a costa de un gran peligro... un enorme peligro... entre quienes comandaban lo que dió en llamarse "Corporación Shin-Ra" se produjo durante ese tiempo una extraña locura.... locura de poder, de dinero, de gloria.... de tantas cosas que son capaces de tentar... descubrieron que el planeta empezaba a concentrar cantidades tremendas de energía en lo que llamaron "materia"... que podían usar esa materia para beneficio propio... sin embargo, algo se les escapó de su control... nunca supieron claramente como sucedió... estaban tan ciegos por el poder y el dinero que no vieron la catástrofe hasta que era demasiado tarde... un hombre malvado... Hojo... y su más terrible creación... Sephiroth....

_La sola mención de Sephiroth despertaba en todos ellos un miedo inconsciente.... además estaban conscientes de que Hojo había usado a casi todos los Gi que sobrevivieron a su incursión en Cañón Cosmo como especímenes en sus experimentos.... hasta donde sabían los únicos dos que habían logrado escapar de sus garras eran Nanaki y Fuu... la historia de la liberación de Nanaki era conocida para ellos, por lo que el anciano la obvió en su relato... siempre pretendió que este y la historia que ahora relataba eran dos cosas separadas, y ahora no iba a ser la excepción_

- Sin embargo todo tiene su contraparte... extraños acontecimientos condujeron a reunir un extraño grupo de guerreros, cada uno peleaba por motivos distintos, pero dado que en ese instante estaban en lo que consideraron un motivo común decidieron unirse y pelear juntos contra Shin-Ra.... creo que ninguno de ellos llegó siquiera a sospechar lo que sus acciones encerraban para el futuro de nuesto planeta... nueve personas que jamás hubieran llegado a reunirse en otras circunstancias... al principio pensaron que su pelea era contra Shin-Ra, pero luego de la muerte Aeris se dieron cuenta que había algo más tras todo aquello.... que peleaban por la supervivencia de todo un planeta...  
- Y dinos abuelo, ¿había algún Gi entre ellos? -preguntó Yu-  
- Si, había uno  
- ¿Y como se llamaba? -volvió a preguntar-  
- Nunca tuvo lo que pudiera llamarse un nombre.... Hojo logró que se olvidara de él... simplemente le llamaban "Red XIII"

_La pequeña miró entonces el extraño tatuaje en el brazo de su abuelo... ella no entendía ese idioma, pero estaba segura que algo tenía que ver con la historia que estaba oyendo tan atentamente_

- Es increible, pero aquel extraño grupo... Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockheart, Aeris Gainsburough, Red XIII, Caith Sith, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind y Yuffie Kisaragi.... esa tropa de románticos fué quien logró salvar nuestro futuro...  
- ¿Fueron ellos quienes destruyeron el meteoro del que hablaba Bugenhagen? -preguntó uno de los mayores del grupo-  
- No exactamente..... estuvieron involucrados en ello, pero la historia no es como siempre se las han contado...  
- ¿Más sorpresas aún? -preguntó pícaramente Fuu-  
- Siempre... en eso estriba el secreto de la vida ¿no? -respondió Nanaki-  
- Vamos... continúa -pidió Fuu-  
- Todos ustedes han oído más de una vez la historia de como Cloud Strife finalmente derrotó a Sephiroth.... un soberbio combate, sin duda... pero el hecho es que una vez que aquella pelea acabó aún existía el problema de la caída del meteoro.... al fin, cuando reunirse nuevamente todo pasó muy rápido.... su nave, el Highwind, logró sacarlos a duras penas del predicamento en aquel cráter....  
- ¿Y entonces, que sucedió? -preguntó Seto-  
- El impacto estaba destinado a la ciudad de Midgar... -dijo mientras un profundo silencio caía entre los oyentes-... todos en el Higwind se habían resignado a perder su vida.... pero de pronto, ocurrió el más hermoso milagro jamás obrado... de todos los confines del mundo comenzaron a surgir pequeños hilos de energía vital.... suavemente... como si todo el tiempo hubiesen esperado a que semejante peligro se presentase... algunos comenzaron a unirse... aquí y allá, aquellos delgados hilos se hacían cada vez más gruesos... de pronto, se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a la realización de la antigua profecía de los Cetra... el torrente de la vida se hizo presente entonces.... para ellos era sólo un mito, algo que había quedado en algunos códices de los Antiguos... sin embargo, allí, frente a ellos, todo el poder que aún quedaba en el paneta se hacía presente.... pensaron que todo acabaría en una enorme explosión, pero las cosas no siempre marchan como uno lo espera; el torrente de la vida actuaba con inteligencia propia... comenzó así a tragarse el meteoro... lo rodeó por completo y desde todas direcciones... entonces ambas fuerzas comenzaron a pelear de verdad... fué una tremenda lucha de poder en la que el torrente de la vida llevaba las del perdedor... y llegó el momento en que la vida, con todo su poder, era derrotada.... debió así pedir sacrificios a cambio de la victoria... mucha gente murió entonces para que unos pocos pudieran vivir... pero aún en ese momento el planeta demostró su sabiduría... sólo aquellos en cuyo corazón anidaba el mal pasaron a formar parte del río de energía que trataba de salvarnos...  
- ¿Es por eso entonces que somos tan pocos? -preguntó otro de los adultos presentes-  
- ........ Según Red XIII, en ese momento no era hora de preocuparse de salvar la vida, sino de salvar el planeta.... todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, tanto que aún ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse; pero algo controlaba el torrente de la vida... era extraño, pero también era muy cálido... estaba en todos los lugares, no podían huir de esa sensación... y sí, ninguno deseaba huir, porque en el último momento, cuando el mal por fin fué derrotado, ellos cerraron los ojos y pudieron ver claramente la más bella sonrisa diciéndoles que eso era lo que ella había elegido, que no se preocuparan porque era su destino como la última de los Cetra, que nada ni nadie podría jamás llegar a dañarles, porque ellos eran quienes peleaban por el bien.... cuando la luz se desvaneció su aroma aún flotaba en el ambiente impregnándolo todo.... era algo hermoso, su último recuerdo jamás les abandonaría... Aeris les había regalado una nueva vida a cambio de la suya.... cuando tomaron nuevamente sus caminos juraron no desperdiciar esa hermosa oportunidad... ocho guerreros... ocho amigos... ocho caminos que se separaron aquel día...

_Silencio..._

_Un profundo y sacro silencio sumió a la audiencia entonces.... muchos denotaban en sus rostros una profunda emoción... pasados largos instantes uno de los jóvenes iniciados se atrevió a preguntar_

- ¿Y qué pasó con todos ellos, abuelo? -preguntó Seto-  
- Uhm.... déjenme hacer memoria.... Barret volvió al lado de su hija y por lo que se supo acabó casado con la madre de Aeris.... Cid regresó a su pueblo y se volvió un próspero empresario.... Yuffie regresó a ayudar a reconstruir su pueblo al comando de su diezmado clan.... Vincent desapareció de vista, pero durante largos años se oyó una dulce música de piano desde el interior de una antigua y derruida mansión cerca de donde estuvo el pueblo de Nibelheim... Cloud y Tifa regresaron a reconstruir el Nibelheim de su niñez... gracias a ellos el pueblo prosperó, tanto materialmente como en la cantidad de habitantes... y Caith Sith... pues creo que él aún vive en Gold Saucer... y creo que continuará allí hasta que todos nos hayamos ido de este mundo...  
- Abuelo... y Red XIII... ¿que pasó con él? -preguntó Yu-  
- Red.... el murió el día que Fuu llegó de regreso a la tribu.....  
- ¿Cómo es eso, abuelo?  
- Verán, cuando todo terminó ellos trataron de devolver la materia que habían conseguido en sus aventuras a un estado natural... devolverle al planeta su energía, para que con ella pudiera ir regenerándose paulatinamente.... se reunieron aquí en el Cañón Cosmo.... Bugenhagen y yo estábamos presentes.... Ja!... aún recuerdo la reticencia de Yuffie a entregar sus piezas de materia.... lo extraño fué que tres piezas de materia no pudieron ser reintegradas... las conocían como "Materias Enormes", no por sus efectos, sino por el poder y energía que albergaban; varios cientos de veces más poderosa que la materia normal.... fueron tratadas con infinidad de procesos, pero fué imposible devolver su fuerza a la tierra.... a veces pienso.... si sólo hubiéramos tenido la sabiduría.... pero fuimos todos nosotros quienes propiciamos el desastre... quizás esa materia esté con nosotros para servirnos de recordatorio de lo que puede volver a suceder...

_Cuando dijo esto, el anciano miró a su compañera... Fuu desde siempre llevaba a un costado de su cabeza un adorno que según todos decían Nanaki le había regalado como recuerdo de su enlace... era una joya realmente hermosa, un sol de metal Mithryl en cuyo centro se encontraba un gran ojo de esmeralda... pero.... ¿acaso las esmeraldas tienen ese extraño resplandor en su interior?... a decir verdad, jamás habían reparado demasiado en ello, pero ahora, frente al relato del jefe de la tribu, todo parecía distinto... era como si abriesen los ojos a la posibilidad de algo nuevo en aquel simple adorno... era verdaderamente extraño, lo que había en el centro de él era algo que no tenía comparación, nada de lo que hubiesen visto con anterioridad se le parecía ni remotamente..._

- Esas tres piezas de materia finalmente fueron entregadas al cuidado de tres guardianes... una está en Wutai; el clan de Yuffie quedó a cargo de la materia dorada.... otra está en Nibelheim; los descendientes de Cloud y Tifa guardan la materia azul.... y otra quedó resguardada aquí, en Cañón Cosmo... nosotros somos los guardianes de la materia verde... según contaba Bugenhagen, si algún día el poder de las tres materias enormes... los poderes de el mando, la alianza y la magia volvían a reunirse... si esos tres poderes volvían a actuar juntos sería para propiciar el vencer nuestra última batalla... no debemos volver a reunirlas antes, bajo ninguna circunstancia... jamás se nos enseñó a utilizarlas, pero estoy seguro que de llegar el momento el conocimiento aflorará dentro de nuestra memoria cósmica, la memoria oculta... el conocimiento de nuestros ancestros que llevamos en la sangre será capaz de guiarnos en la senda correcta... entonces podremos pelear por los nuestros tal como lo hiciesen el gran Seto, cuando defendió a la tribu en aquella amarga huída; y Red XIII, quien formó parte de los héroes de la leyenda, aquellos que nos dieron la oportunidad de reparar el daño que habíamos causado, de devolver al planeta la vida que lentemente le fuimos quitando....... ahora, vayan todos a dormir... mañana será como siempre una larga jornada y necesitan descansar... y ustedes, Yu y Seto... recuerden, no por ser pequeños están eximidos de responsabilidad... nuestro futuro también está en sus manos

_Lentamente todos se fueron retirando del lugar.... la mayoría lo hizo en silencio... cuando no era tal, el tono de las conversaciones que se suscitaban era el de la más profunda reflexión... finalmente, Fuu y Nanaki quedaron solos frente a la hoguera... Nanaki, luego de asegurarse que nadie había presente en el lugar, se dirigió al lado de su compañera... ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo mirando el acogedor fuego que lentamente se consumía en el centro de su habitual lugar de reunión... el crepitar de la leña era un adecuado acompañamiento para el sonido de los grillos que cada noche arrullaban el sueño de la tribu... _

- ¿Por que no les contaste toda la historia? -preguntó Fuu luego de observar a Nanaki largamente-  
- Lo hice, al menos en lo que necesitaban saber  
- Pero... tú eres Red XIII.... no entiendo el que no se los digas

_Nanaki pareció buscar en las llamas la respuesta que necesitaba_

- Es tanto lo que ha sucedido desde entonces... tantas memorias olvidadas en lo profundo de mi mente... tantas cosas que me resultan dolorosas de sacar a la luz... Cuando volví por fin al Cañón Cosmo yo estaba muerto por dentro.... es cierto, estaba muy feliz por lo que logramos... al fin las antiguas profecías se habían cumplido y se me había brindado lo oportunidad única de formar parte de ellas... pero dentro de mí había demasiado por que sentir pena... ira... dolor... siempre me sentí responsable de la muerte de Aeris... al menos en parte... además estaban mis prejuicios acerca de mi padre... por largos años Bugenhagen trató sutilmente de hacerme ver que no era objetivo en mis juicios acerca de él... me sentí como el más bajo ser de la tierra cuando por fin conocí la verdad... mi padre murió como el más valiente guerrero, y yo... yo siempre creí que era un maldito cobarde.... que equivocados podemos llegar a estar cuando nos cegamos a una idea tonta, sin siquiera atrevernos a vislumbrar la verdad.... siempre me creí un valiente... pero al ver realmente cual había sido la actuación de mi padre y haber presenciado la actuación de Aeris... en ese momento me dí cuenta que no era sino un niño asustadizo que aún se refugiaba en sus prejuicios...

_Fuu lo miró tierna y comprensivamente... a lo largo de su niñez habían aprendido a quererse genuinamente, sin trabas; aceptándose mutuamente con todas sus virtudes y defectos... pero aquel día, el día de la muerte de Seto, Hojo y sus secuaces la habían raptado junto a su compañero para sus enfermizos juegos genéticos.... Hojo se ensañó con ambos, simplemente por ser los últimos dos sobrevivientes de una raza de fuertes guerreros como los Gi.... ese loco los aniquiló a ambos... destruyó el cuerpo de Nanaki... destruyó la mente de Fuu.... pero para ambos lo mas terrible fué que les separasen al uno de la otra.... luego, años más tarde, cuando el Arma Diamante asoló Midgar y destruyó el edificio Shin-Ra ella logró escapar... si bien su mente apenas funcionaba sus instintos estaban intactos... a duras penas logró llegar a Cañón Cosmo unos días después que el desastre había sido alejado.... con estas cosas en mente contestó las palabras de Nanaki_

- Nunca.... jamás.... nadie nunca podrá decir de tí que eres un cobarde, Nanaki...  
- Lo fuí... y lo peor de todo es que quizás aún lo soy....  
- No Nanaki.... un cobarde jamás haría lo que hiciste por mí...  
- ¿Y qué fué lo que hice por tí?... fué mi culpa que Hojo te atrapase... fué mi culpa que mi padre muriera...  
- Y también fuiste tú quien se sometió al influjo de las tres materias enormes para devolverme a la vida  
- No es cierto.... simplemente cumplí con mi deber... con el deber en el que antes había fallado... eras tú quien merecía vivir, no yo  
- Llegaste más allá que ese deber... arriesgaste tu vida y más para devolverme contigo.... sabes bien que los años en ese horrible lugar son una enorme laguna en mi mente... antes de ello, lo único que logro recordar es tu expresión de terror cuando nos separaron aquella noche... ni siquiera puedo recordar como es que llegué de regreso aquí.... lo siguiente que recuerdo es a tí hablando con Aeris dentro de mi mente.... ella tenía en sus manos una pieza de materia de color blanco... tú le pedías ayuda para hacer que yo pudiera volver a recordar... que pudiera volver a vivir... que si era necesario tomara tu vida a cambio de la mía....  
- No sabes como sufrí cuando regresaste así.... tus ojos miraban sin ver; atravesabas con la mirada lo que tuvieras en frente... cuando te hablé no me reconociste... no pude soportar el verte así....  
- Entonces... dime... ¿que sucedió aquella vez?  
- Hice algo que Bugenhagen no hubiese aprobado en otras circunstancias... reuní las tres materias enormes para intentar convocar nuevamente al torrente de la vida....  
- Y lo lograste...  
- Sí... lo hicimos, pero esta vez fuí yo quien entró en él junto contigo... dentro de él me encontré con una sorpresa que no esperé ni en mis más locos sueños... los últimos días habían sido una tortura constante para mi alma... pero el saber que Aeris aún vivía dentro del torrente de la vida me causó una enorme felicidad... ella estaba viva aún; no de la manera que tu y yo lo estamos, pero al menos no se había marchado para siempre... según lo que ella misma podía entender de cierta forma extraña controlaba el torrente.... se le había brindado el poder más grande de los Cetra; y yo no puedo imaginar mejor persona para aquella responsabilidad..... cuando supo lo que había sucedido contigo se entristeció mucho.... también ella se sentía responsable por toda aquella locura... yo había hablado de tí con ella en nuestro encierro común... Aeris fue la primera persona que hizo renacer en mi la esperanza... hizo crecer en mi la certeza que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.... gracias a ella es que nuevamente estás aquí... conmigo....  
- Lo sé... cuando compartió conmigo parte de su poder, parte de su memoria cósmica, también compartió conmigo sus sentimientos... sus recuerdos están desde ese momento ligados a los míos... todo lo que había en ella también está aquí..... conmigo.... en mi corazón... me mostró el temor que sintió al saber que no era como el resto de la gente... que no era "normal"... conozco la duda, la incertidumbre que le embargó al deber enfrentar su destino como la última de los Cetra... se cuanto los quiso a todos ustedes... tanto como para dar su vida a cambio de su felicidad... y conozco el amor que ella sintió por Cloud... un amor tierno, sincero, profundo.... sin condiciones... ese amor no hizo sino recordarme lo que ambos sentíamos desde siempre... un hermoso sentimiento compartido que ni siquiera aquella horrenda pesadilla pudo borrar.... algo que en nuestras mentes quedaría grabado para siempre... un amor que en un instante de felicidad me hizo volver a la vida... volver a tí  
- Aquel amor que me hizo conservar una pequeña parte de mi cordura cuando ya nadie a mi alrededor la tenía.... que me hizo ser capaz de ayudar a los demás aún cuando mi alma entera se caía a pedazos... un amor que me hizo entrar al torrente de la vida en tu búsqueda... ese día supe que sin tí yo no existía... que sin tí la vida no tenía sentido para mí... aquel día.... ese día Red XIII quedó dentro del torrente, y tu y yo salimos juntos de él  
_  
Fuu entonces giró su cabeza, hasta que ambos pudieron hablar suavemente al oído de su compañero...._  
  
- Nanaki.... entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir aún que eras un cobarde?... yo... gracias a tí volví a la vida.... es por tí que estoy nuevamente a tu lado... junto con los nuestros  
- Yo... gracias a tí... hace muchos años que dejé en el pasado a Red XIII... gracias a tí volví a ser Nanaki, el hijo de Seto, líder de la tribu Gi

_Lejos, el ulular del canto de un buho les dijo a ambos que al fin... después de tanto tiempo... todo estaba en paz_


End file.
